Ceci n'est pas une histoire d'amour
by MayaCrovernes
Summary: Série de drabbles de 200 mots sur le couple Stydia, que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.
1. Lydia ne remarquait pas Stiles

Je me suis mise à Teen Wolf récemment. Je suis immédiatement tombée amoureuse de Stiles. Et de Stydia. voici donc une série de drabbles qui leur est destinée.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Bien sûr, Teen Wolf, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Lydia ne remarquait pas Stiles. Stiles remarquait toujours Lydia.

Il était un intellectuel cynique, elle une fille populaire et superficielle. Deux personnes qui n'étaient pas destinées à se côtoyer et pourtant .. Il était éperdument amoureux d'elle, et ce depuis sa plus petite enfance. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même classe en maternelle. Depuis qu'elle avait balayé la pièce du regard et qu'elle lui avait adressé un sourire, à lui, ce petit garçon perdu. Là, il avait immédiatement aimé ses yeux.

Un moment dont la rousse ne se souvient pas.

Stiles n'arrêtait pas de penser à Lydia, à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit. Lydia pensait sans arrêt à ses chaussures et à quoi elle ressemblait.

Stiles cherchait toujours à regarder Lydia, se moquant de suivre les cours ou la conversation de son meilleur ami. Lydia regardait ses ongles manucurés ou son reflet dans le miroir tandis qu'elle se remettait une couche de gloss.

Et quand ils se croisaient par hasard, qu'il essayait de capter son regard, Lydia se jetait au cou de son petit-ami, tout sourire. Et le cœur de Stiles se brisait un peu plus.


	2. Stiles était à l'hôpital, Lydia aussi

Voilà le second drabble de la série, basé sur une scène du second épisode de la saison 1.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Bien sûr, Teen Wolf, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Stiles était à l'hôpital, pour aider son ami Scott, Lydia y était aussi.

Alors quand son meilleur ami partit à la morgue, c'était bien trop tentant. Il s'approcha d'elle, prenant son courage à deux mains et une attitude aussi décontractée que possible et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un flot de paroles sortit de ses lèvres. La jeune femme le regardait d'un air un peu absent, ses lèvres parfaitement glossées entrouvertes et lui lui parlait le cœur battant.

Il lui parlait de cette connexion qu'il avait toujours senti entre eux, comme si c'était une évidence pour le monde entier. Il lui demandait d'apprendre à mieux se connaître, pour s'apprécier plus, avec cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Il observait la jeune femme avec fascination.

Quand enfin il eut fini son petit discours, qu'il attendait une réponse, que Lydia s'excusa de ne rien avoir entendu à cause de l'écouteur dans son oreille, il eut l'impression de se recevoir un coup dans le ventre. Il secoua la tête quand la jeune femme lui demanda si c'était important. Une fois de plus, elle ne l'avait pas écouté.

Il alla donc s'asseoir, cachant son air abattu et sa honte derrière un magazine.


	3. Stiles était devant la porte de Lydia

Bonsoir,

Voilà un moment que j'avais commencée ce drabble, que j'ai eu du mal à écrire. Pas assez de mots pour trop de sentiments. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira :)

Maya

* * *

_**Bien sûr, Teen Wolf, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

Stiles était juste devant la porte de Lydia, d'où il venait juste de sortir lorsque la jeune fille le rappela.

« _Restes_ »

Stiles se précipita à ses côtés pour se rasseoir et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« _Tu .. Tu veux que __je reste ?_ Son cœur battait à une allure folle, comme s'il allait exploser.

_Oui, restes .. Jackson _»

Évidemment .. La déception l'envahit d'un coup alors que la jeune fille s'étalait de tout son long sur son lit, encore sous les effets des médicaments qu'elle avait pris. Le jeune homme se leva, lui grogna un vague salut et sortit. Il remercia poliment la mère de Lydia et se retrouva dehors, dans un froid glacial. Et là c'était trop. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur ses joues.

Il avait été stupide d'espérer ne serait-ce qu'un vague intérêt de sa part. Plus que stupide. Il monta rapidement dans sa voiture, claquant la portière, et essuya rageusement ses yeux du revers de sa main.

Puis, quand il alla prendre Scott, et que celui-ci lui demanda comment cela s'était passé chez la jeune rousse, il mentit simplement :

_« Elle était endormie quand je suis entré.»_


	4. Lydia et Scott s'embrassaient

Et voilà, je me suis remise à écrire régulièrement et voici mon quatrième drabble sur Stydia.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)

Maya.

* * *

_**Bien sûr, Teen Wolf, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

Blottis étroitement l'un contre l'autre, Lydia et Scott s'embrassaient avec fougue. Oh bien sûr, elle trompait Jackson, ce qui lui était complètement égal. Elle avait pourtant un pressentiment. Comme si pendant un instant elle se souciait de Stiles, celui qui était amoureux d'elle depuis tant d'années. Et puis, la raison lui revint et elle chassa le jeune homme de son esprit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il y était entré.

Bien sûr, plus tard, lorsque Scott retourna sur le terrain, il ne dit rien à Stiles, bien trop sous l'emprise de la pleine lune. Il osait même lui dire que Lydia éprouvait une attirance indéniable pour lui. Cela emplit le jeune homme de joie et d'espoir.

Et c'est quand il vit Lydia s'approcher de Jackson, son gloss éparpillé tout autour de ses lèvres qu'il comprit deux choses. Elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui, rien du tout, et il se sentit stupide d'y avoir cru une seconde. Et ensuite, Scott l'avait embrassé. Son meilleur ami avait embrassé Lydia, la fille dont il était amoureux depuis toujours. Il se sentit trahi et blessé, et il quitta le terrain.

C'est assez drôle de voir comme à chaque fois, Stiles finit avec le cœur complètement brisé.


	5. Ce que Stiles détestait chez Scott

Et voilà, un nouveau drabble sur mes deux chouchous de TW !

Au passage, j'aimerais remercier **junon2**, qui à chaque chapitre me laisse une review, et ma **Lilia** parce qu'elle m'encourage toujours plus à écrire sur eux :)

Voilà, enjoy ! Maya :)

* * *

_**Bien sûr, Teen Wolf, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

Scott. Lui, sa foutue métamorphose, ce que Stiles détestait le plus dans sa nouvelle nature. Ses changements d'humeur qui le poussaient à faire des choses affreusement blessantes. Cette satané pleine lune et ses conséquences. Parce que Stiles savait qu'il n'avait pas fait ça de son plein gré, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il n'aurait jamais embrassé Lydia autrement ! Il ne pouvait pas être cet enfoiré qu'il voyait là .. Il ne pouvait pas le concevoir, cette idée le mettait hors de lui.

Le jeune homme voulait sa revanche. Et c'est avec délectation qu'il lui versa son eau dans une gamelle, comme s'il n'était qu'un misérable chien. Et il appréciait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur son meilleur alors que celui était attaché au radiateur avec des menottes. Il n'aurait jamais du embrasser Lydia.

« _C'est elle qui m'a embrassé._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ..?_

_- Je l'ai pas embrassé, c'est elle qui l'a fait._»

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles .. Lydia ne .. Il ne voulait rien savoir, rien. Alors il sortit, comme pour se cacher, alors que Scott vomissait encore ses horreurs.


	6. Un air de dégoût sur le visage de Lydia

Ohohoh, le Stydia vous a manqué ? Voici un petit drabble pour tous ceux qui suivaient encore une des seules sources françaises de ce petit couple.

Enjoy, Maya :)

* * *

Un léger air de dégoût pouvait facilement se lire sur le visage de Lydia. Comment sa meilleure amie pouvait lui demander d'aller au bal avec lui, alors qu'elle pourrait y aller avec le deuxième mec plus canon du lycée ?

Elle regardait Stiles éternuer maladroitement après avoir joué comme un idiot avec un flacon de parfum. Il avait l'air d'un gamin un peu stupide et insouciant, perdu dans ce grand magasin rempli de vêtements et de maquillage. Elle soupira, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser et regarda son amie.

« _Ne fronce pas les sourcils Lydia. Quelqu'un pourrait tomber amoureux de ton sourire_ »

Allison affichait un sourire triomphant et Lydia releva le menton en regardant un Stiles qui lui faisait un signe. Elle voyait son sourire énorme, son regard un peu trop plein d'espoir, et bizarrement cela ne l'agaçait pas comme elle le voudrait. Il était juste attendrissant, c'est ce qui énervait la jeune femme.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blond vénitien, les faisant mouver avec grâce, et s'avança vers celui qui allait être son cavalier.

C'est sûr, elle allait faire de leurs deux vies un enfer après ça.


	7. La nervosité de Stiles

Hoho, aujourd'hui c'est la journée productive. sûrement à cause de cette douleur qui me troue le ventre. en tout cas, voici un second drabble.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Le jeune homme était dans un état de nervosité critique. Il sentait que ses mains glissaient un peu trop sur le volant de sa voiture, et il sentait bien aussi quelques gouttes de sueur glisser le long de son échine. Affolé, il gara sa Jeep devant l'immense maison de Lydia. Il descendit, remit en place son costume, et alla sonner à la porte. La jeune fille apparut, vêtue de sa robe, et Stiles la fixait, la trouvant magnifique .. Elle se racla la gorge et ils avancèrent vers le véhicule, grimpant à l'intérieur en silence. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé.

L'ambiance était tendue dans la Jeep, il pouvait entendre les soupirs réguliers de sa cavalière.

Malgré ses essais pour lui faire la conversation, la jeune femme ne semblait pas d'humeur. Elle évitait son regard.

Arrivés devant le lycée, il se dépêcha de lui ouvrir la porte et lui sourit quand elle descendit. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Elle fixait Jackson, qui l'ignorait complètement. Elle le complimentait, il s'occupait juste de lui. Stiles prit les devants et lui dit à quel point elle était belle.

Elle le regarda et son sourire illumina la nuit.


	8. Stiles essayait de la faire danser

Stiles et Lydia sont de retour !

Pour tous ceux à qui ils ont manqué, pour tous les survivants à ce hiatus digne des sériés, voici la suite des "périples de Stiles et Lydia au bal du lycée". Je me doute que vous connaissez déjà l'histoire, mais un petit récapitulatif avant le retour de la série ne fait de mal à personne.

Bonne lecture très chers.

* * *

**Bien sûr, Teen Wolf, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Stiles essayait d'inviter Lydia à danser avec lui, en vain. Il sentait qu'il ennuyait sa cavalière et qu'elle le dénigrait, même s'il avait cru avoir une chance plus tôt. Quand elle lui avait souri. Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

Ce stupide bal craignait vraiment.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui allait arrêter le jeune homme. Cela ne l'avait jamais arrêté. Alors il a insisté, lui a demandé encore et encore. Elle l'ignorait superbement, soupirant, fixant cet idiot de Jackson Whittemore. Il aurait pu se mettre à marcher sur la tête ou à jouer de la cornemuse qu'elle ne l'aurait toujours pas remarqué.

Stiles finit par se lever brutalement et lui ordonna de venir danser avec lui. Lydia en fut étonnée et lui prêta enfin attention, interpellée par son ton pour une fois décidé.

Finalement, après un débat sur sa « prétendue superficialité » et les prix de mathématiques qu'elle cherchait à gagner en secret selon lui, la jeune rousse se leva et entraîna son cavalier un peu maladroit sur la piste de danse. Elle sourit à nouveau, et Stiles s'estima le plus heureux ce soir.


End file.
